An RDS signal is a signal coding a binary signal at 1187.5 Hz (comprising 1187.5 binary digits per second). This signal is typically multiplexed with an audio signal containing a radio program to be transmitted at radio frequency for the attention of radio receivers or vehicle radios. This RDS signal allows data such as the name of the radio program, the name of the track played, etc. or even data on the state of road traffic to be transmitted.
RDS signals are defined by standard EN 50067, which is incorporated by reference. The transmission-side processing is functionally described in FIG. 1. The reception-side processing is functionally described in FIG. 2.